


Thanos is Love, Thanos is Life

by avengercastiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercastiel/pseuds/avengercastiel
Summary: A parody of Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life





	Thanos is Love, Thanos is Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doodlegirl1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlegirl1998/gifts).



I was only 9 years old.

I loved Thanos so much, I had all the merchandise and posters.

I pray to Thanos every night before bed, thanking him for the life I’ve been given.

"Thanos is love" I say; “Thanos is life”

My dad hears me and calls me a faggot.

I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Thanos.

I called him a cunt.

He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep.

I’m crying now, and my face hurts.

I lay in bed and it’s really cold.

Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me.

It's Thanos.

I am so happy.

He whispers into my ear “You have my respect, Stark.”

He grabs me with his powerful titan hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees.

I’m ready.

I spread my ass-cheeks for Thanos.

He penetrates my butt-hole.

It hurts so much but I do it for Thanos.

I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water.

I push against his force.

I want to please Thanos.

He roars in a mighty titan roar as he fills my butt with his love.

My dad walks in.

Thanos looks him straight in the eyes and says “Fun isn’t something one considers when balancing the universe. But this does put a smile on my face.”

Thanos leaves through my window.

Thanos is love. Thanos is life.


End file.
